A Musa e O Poeta
by Lady Murder
Summary: Ela era sua Musa. Ele era seu Poeta. A Musa o inspirava. O Poeta a admirava. Twoshot. KakaIno, a 1ª do Brasil \o/
1. A Musa

A Musa e O Poeta

**Disclaimer: **Naruto me pertence. Não sabiam que eu sou o Kishimoto?xD

**A Musa**

KAKASHI'S POV

Eu estava lá. Sentado, vendo meus pupilos treinarem. Tudo estava bem, tudo estava calmo, e eu iria receber a nova edição de Icha-Icha esta tarde. Não tinha como o dia ficar melhor. Foi quando grandes cabelos loiros entrarem em meu campo de visão. Cabelos que pertenciam a uma pessoa que não saía de minha cabeça nos últimos tempos. Vi de relance aqueles olhos azuis perfeitos que transmitem muitas emoções e que hipnotizam de uma forma mágica. Olhos que pertenciam a um alguém que parecia estar apreensivo naquele momento. Um alguém que é chamado de Yamanaka Ino pelos outros, mas que por mim é chamada de Musa.

Porque ela é minha Musa. Musa inspiradora de pensamentos.

Ela fechou o punho decidida, caminhou alguns passos, mas parou. Pôs uma mão no rosto nervoso, como se buscasse apoio. Falou algo para si mesma e recomeçou a andar olhando significativamente para **ele **. Sim, ele. Uchiha Sasuke. Aquele que rouba minha Musa sem mover um músculo. Aquele que recebe o carinha dela sem merecê-lo. Aquele que odeio, mas que tenho de ver todo dia. Mas não o invejo. Isso nunca. Se for para somente ela me querer e eu somente tratá-la com frieza eu prefiro o nada, a indiferença. E, por enquanto, me contento com os sonhos.

Porque ela é minha Musa. Musa inspiradora de sonhos.

Ela não parou. Continuou a andar olhando para ele. Eu sabia o que ela iria fazer e não podia deixar. Não podia permitir que ela fosse maltratada, não podia deixar ela ser descartada. Não a Musa. Nunca a Musa.

Porque ela é minha Musa. A Musa que não se pode deixar ferir.

-Saas... – A Musa ia gritar, mas parou quando segurei seu braço.

Ela me mirou assustada e eu a senti se arrepiar. Perdi-me contemplando seu rosto.

-Ka... Kakashi-san? – Ela disse me despertando.

-Não faça isso. – Eu disse sendo bem direto. Tanto que a Musa se assustou.

-Não fazer o que? Do que está falando Kakashi-san?

-Venha comigo. – Eu disse e, sem esperar resposta, a levei para um banco onde eu estava sentado.

Sentamos um de frente para o outro. Eu mirava cada parte do rosto assustado dela. Ela só me olhava com os olhos arregalados. Controlei minha vontade de puxá-la para um beijo. Eu não podia estragar a oportunidade de uma conversa com a Musa. Não podia perder a chance de ter atenção daquela que tem toda a minha (atenção).

Porque ela é minha Musa. Musa merecedora de toda a atenção.

-Não faça isso. – Eu repeti após o tempo de silêncio.

-O que?

-Não fale com ele. Não se obrigue a sofrer. – Eu disse sendo direto mais uma vez. Não gosto de rodeios. E ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos e corou um pouco. Linda.

-Ele quem?

-Ele. Sasuke. Eu sei o que vai fazer. Você vai até ele e dizer o quanto o ama. Então e lhe dou um conselho: não faça isso. Só irá receber um 'Está atrapalhando meu treino' ou um 'Você irritante', como de praxe.

Ela corou mais, mas não pareceu tão assustada. E me pareceu estar tentando juntar palavras.

- Bem, é o que parece que vou fazer, não é? – A Musa disse com uma voz calma, mas triste. – É o que todos pensam. Inclusive ele. É, eu vou falar com o Sasuke-kun, mas não vou me declarar como você disse. Vou só dizer obrigada.

-Como assim? – Ela não iria se declarar? Eu ouvi certo? O que ela pretende então?

-Vou dizer obrigada por tudo que ele me proporcionou. Na escola eu realmente me divertia gostando dele. Todas as brigas, as confusões por causa dele. As minhas discussões com a Sakura, as minhas competições, as minhas brincadeiras... No meio disso tudo sempre estava ele. Ele sempre foi o responsável. E é o que irei dizer a ele. Dizer que já não o amo, mas que sempre vou ser grata pelo divertimento que me foi proporcionado pelo tempo em que eu o amava. É isso. Vou só agradecê-lo. – Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ela parecia segurar o choro.

Foram palavras lindas. Palavras muito bonitas para serem desperdiçadas com a pessoa errada. Ele não merecia isso. Não merecia todo esse amor. Não merecia a Musa, muito menos a gratidão dela. Ele é que deveria agradecê-la. Agradecer pelo carinho e afeto que ela sempre demonstrou para com ele. Agradecer pelo amor que ela teve por ele. Mas não. Ele não fez isso. Por isso ele não a merece. Só o que ele merece é o nada. Enquanto ela... Ela merece coisa muito melhor.

Porque ela é minha Musa. Musa guardadora de muitas emoções e merecedora de todas elas.

-Não faça essa besteira. Eu te peço. – Eu disse a fitando firmemente. A Musa arregalou os olhos perante minha reação.

-M-Mas Kakashi-san... Eu... Só irei agradecê-lo.

-Ele não merece sua gratidão. Ele é que deveria agradecer por todo esse seu carinho por ele. Mas ele só a ignora. E você agradecer por isso? Não foi ele o responsável pelo seu divertimento. Foi você mesma. Que sempre soube aproveitar a vida maravilhosamente bem, que sempre ergueu a cabeça e sorriu, mesmo ao levar somente frieza. Você é que estava no centro aqui. Não ele. – Despejei minhas palavras sem pensar. Praticamente me entregando.

A Musa somente entreabriu os lábios por um momento, mas pareceu refletir e então sorriu meio nervosa.

-Sensei... Você sabe tanto sobre mim. Acaba de falar uma verdade que eu nunca havia notado. Como soube o que dizer? – Ela parecia ao mesmo tempo confusa e feliz. – Eu... Eu... Eu não acredito que ia fazer uma besteira tão... Grande... Mas eu... Me preparei tanto para isso e agora descubro que foi em vão... Eu...

Algumas lágrimas caíram. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Senti-me mal. Será que havia feito algo errado? Será que não deveria ter sido tão direto? Será que não deveria ter me intrometido? Devia tê-la deixado fazer o que quisesse? Fazer a Musa ficar triste seria a pior coisa que eu poderia fazer. Mas ela não parecia tão triste. Na verdade, outro sorriso brotava de seus lábios, mas em vez de nervoso era um sorrio tímido, porém radiante. Um que só a Musa sabe dar. Um que ela nunca havia me dado.

Porque ela é minha Musa. Musa do sorriso radiante.

-Obrigada Kakashi-san. Impediu-me de cometer um grande erro. Mas como sabia?

Somente lancei-lhe um olhar e um sorriso, por baixo da máscara, significativo.

-Eu não sei... Nunca conversei com você, mas hoje simplesmente me abri. Contei coisas que nunca havia contado a ninguém e recebi conselhos nunca recebidos de ninguém. Como nunca havia te descoberto antes? – Ela disse a última frase bem baixinho, mas consegui entender. Meu coração quase explodiu. – Hum... Me desculpe. Estou começando a falar besteira.

-Não. Também gostei de conversar. Sempre que quiser conversar, se abrir. Pode... Falar comigo. – Me precipitei?

-Que... Ótimo. Hum... Er... – Ela corou por uns instante, mas depois fez algo completamente inesperado.

Aproximou-se de mim e encostou seus lábios em minha bochecha, sobre a máscara, num beijo simples, singelo. Mas para mim... Especial. Era um beijo da Musa. Logo depois ela sorriu corada e saiu correndo me deixando completamente sem ação. Definitivamente... Não tinha como o dia ficar melhor.

Porque ela é minha Musa. E sempre será.

**N/A: **/olhos brilhando/ Ai meu Deus. Sinceramente amei fazer \o/. Sei que não ficou o melhor cap que eu já fiz, mas ameeei demais fazer este! Foi tão fofinho a Ino e o Kakashi! Tipo, KakashixHinata e ShinoxIno ainda são xodós meus, mas KakashixIno é meu novo amor! Bem, espero que tenham gostado. O próximo cap vem logo . Bjão.


	2. O Poeta

**O Poeta**

**INO'S POV**

Para mim, Kakashi-san sempre foi um poeta. Não por fazer poemas, mas por ser um admirador. Desde que o vi com o grupo da Testuda-chan percebi isso. Ele era calado, misterioso. Parecido com o Sasuke, mas o Sasuke é mais frio, mais _vingativo_. Já o Kakashi, apesar de calado, sempre me pareceu caloroso, confiável. Um poeta nunca fala nada, fica apenas observando as pessoas, seus gestos, a paisagem, suas mudanças. Fica assim até sua fonte de inspiração aparecer e assim começar a escrever.

E Kakashi é assim, um poeta. Que nunca fala, mas te observa.

Sempre fico temerosa quando percebo o olhar dele sobre mim. Nunca sei o que ele pensa, o que ele acha. Às vezes penso que ele sabe ler pensamentos, quando fica com aquele olhar profundo sobre alguém. Me assusto quando vejo sua voz próxima a mim, pois ele é um poeta, ele quase não fala. Então me viro e o vejo falando com outra pessoa. Suspiro aliviada.

Mas aí veio aquele dia... Ontem. Ele veio e falou comigo. Aconselhou-me. Me disse coisas bonitas, do qual eu nunca havia percebido. Falou como um poeta. Falou como um poeta quando expressa o resultado de sua inspiração. Um verdadeiro poeta.

E Kakashi é assim, um poeta. Um verdadeiro poeta.

Me vi confusa naquela hora. O pensamento de ir falar com Sasuke já nem estava mais em minha mente. Na verdade, Sasuke já nem estava em meus pensamentos. Como não achei Kakashi antes? Perceber, eu já o havia percebido. Mas nunca o encontrei, sempre preferi ignorá-lo, deixá-lo ser um poeta em paz. Só tinha Sasuke em minha mente, e Kakashi sempre só foi, para mim, o poeta sensei dele. Mas... Desde ontem... Não consigo tirá-lo de minha cabeça. Não esqueço o sorriso que ele deu por debaixo da máscara. Não esqueço a minha vontade repentina e ver o que havia debaixo daquela máscara, de descobrir os segredos que tem debaixo dela. Dei-lhe aquele beijo numa tentativa de descobrir o que havia lá, e acabei descobrindo que gostei de ter dado o beijo. E acabei descobrindo também que quero encontrá-lo de novo. Que quero falar com ele de novo.

E estou aqui. Andando por Konoha procurando o Poeta sem pensar, quase que inconsciente. E é aí que o encontro. Sentado em um telhado lendo um livro que sempre esta em suas mãos. Meu coração vai embora, minha coragem também. Percebo que não dá. Não consigo falar com o Poeta, não depois de ontem.

-Ino! – Congelo. Ele estava me chamando, com uma voz animada.

Fechei os olhos desesperada e quando os abro ele está bem a minha frente olhando-me com aqueles olhos. Aqueles olhos de poeta.

E Kakashi é assim, um poeta. Um poeta de olhos penetrantes.

Senti que eu estava arfando e tremendo um pouco. Nunca fui assim. Sempre fui confiante. Será esse o efeito que um poeta provoca nas pessoas?

-O-oi. – Respirei fundo. Não iria dar uma de Hinata, né? – Tudo bom Kakashi-san.

-Sim. Melhor agora com sua companhia. – E fechou um olho como num sorriso.

Estremeci com aquela frase.

-Obrigada. Está fazendo o que?

-Somente lendo. Mas eu estava pensando em ir comer... Me acompanha? – Não poderia ser um encontro. Mas ainda era com o Poeta.

-Hum... Claro. – Sorri nervosa.

Começamos a ir em silêncio em direção ao restaurante. Eu ia olhando para baixo, mas sentia o olhar dele sobre mim. Sentia aqueles olhos percebendo cada gesto meu, como se fosse usá-los em uma poesia e precisasse decorá-los. Ele sempre agia assim. Nunca deixava de agir como um poeta. Um poeta que nunca sossega, um poeta sempre alerta.

E Kakashi é assim, um poeta. Um poeta em atividade.

Chegamos e ele já foi pedindo um sakê e yakiniku¹. Pedi yakiniku também. Olhei para ele meio ansiosa. Ele notou.

-O que foi?

-É que... Eu... Queria agradecer por ontem.

-Por quê?

-Porque se você não tivesse falado comigo eu teria cometido uma grande besteira que só me traria sofrimento. Muito obrigada mesmo.

-Eu não fiz nada. Você poderia ter escolhido ir falar mesmo depois do que eu disse. Quem fez a escolha final foi você. Deve agradecer somente a si mesma. – Palavras de poeta.

-Mas... Eu agradeço mesmo assim.

Percebi que ele sorriu. Ficamos nos encarando. Eu tentava agüentar o máximo manter o meu olhar. Kakashi me olhava calmamente. Comecei a querer desviar o olhar, era pressão demais ficar cara a cara com o Poeta. Ele é experiente, já eu...

A comida chegou, então olhei novamente ansiosa para ele.

-Que foi agora?

-Você... Vai... Tirar a máscara? – Finalmente vou ver os mistérios que estão sob ela?

-Como quer que eu coma?

-Sério?

-Só não vai me agarrar, certo?

-Ahn?

Ele se virou para mim. Desviei rapidamente o olhar e abaixei minha cabeça, mas ele levantou-a. Obrigando-me a encará-lo.

-Você não quer que eu tire?

Olhei para ele assustada. Sua cabeça estava bem próxima a minha. Percebi vários traços em seu rosto que eu não conhecia antes. Lá estava um rosto de quem passou por muito e já estava cansado de sofrer, lá estava um rosto de quem estava querendo algo que o fizesse feliz. Lá estava um rosto de um poeta, um poeta que acaba de encontrar sua inspiração. Sua Musa.

Arregalei meus olhos. Seria o que eu estava pensando? Ou seria só porque a minha obsessão por essa história de poeta estava começando a me dominar? Ou realmente seria a mensagem de um Poeta para sua Musa?

A Musa seria eu?

O Poeta levou a mão a sua máscara. Fechei meus olhos lentamente. Senti lábios quentes sobre os meus. Lábios de poeta.

E Kakashi é assim, um poeta. Um poeta com sua Musa.

Ele se afastou e pude ver o seu rosto. Um rosto de poeta. Lá estava um sorriso. Um sorriso de poeta. Cada vez que eu o olhava eu sabia ainda mais que ele era um Poeta. E eu sou...

-Você é minha Musa. – Ele disse com uma voz rouca. Voz de poeta.

E Kakashi é assim, um poeta. O **meu **Poeta.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**N/A: PRIMEIRA KAKASHIxINO DO BRASIL!/desmaia/. Cara... To tão feliz -. Peço desculpas pelo tosco N/A passado, mas é que eu o fiz morrendo de sono e com febre alta. Bem, quero agradecer e dedicar a fic para a Srta. Abracadabra que já havia pensado em fazer uma KakashixIno, mas preferiu fazer uma KakashixHinata, que é perfeita por sinal. Bom, desculpem se o final ficou forçado, mas espero que tenham gostado. Agradeço a YTK pela ajuda . Beijão! Review!**


End file.
